


The North Wind May Blow

by fantasychica37



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (and their parents held him captive), Fix-It, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Gen, I know the Starks treated Theon poorly, The Long Night, The Long Night Fix-It, but I think they have found a common affection and not because Theon owes them anything, my first GOT fic, or that's approximately the quote anyway, title is from Return of the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasychica37/pseuds/fantasychica37
Summary: ...but we will outrun it.





	The North Wind May Blow

Melisandre is speaking more quickly than she had the last name Arya had met her.

"Brown eyes, green eyes and blue eyes. What do we say to the god of death? Go."

Arya blinks, but decides to listen to the prophetic one in the room and takes off towards the godswood as fast as she can.

She knows Winterfell and can find the quickest straight path there. She enters, and hears someone shout, and lunges, and the dagger that started it all ends it.

The Night King's body shatters and she is left standing, panting, before the stunned face of Theon Greyjoy.

She and Theon look at each other.

And they run to their brother.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone caught the reference (which was intended to make fun of zig-zag whiners but mostly as a parallel), I'd like to use my platform to remind everyone that horses can't zig zag, especially not when they have two Starks on them. So shut up about it already, Internet.


End file.
